The Last Empire
by DeathL
Summary: Em nosso mundo, quatro reinos tentam estabelecer a paz, harmonia e a ordem no mundo, mas quando o Reino do Som perde o seu rei e o herdeiro do trono toma o controle para si, uma grande guerra começa e somente Naruto e os seus companheiros do Reino de Fogo podem impedi-los... (BASEADO no jogo FF Type-0)


Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Faz muito tempo que não passo por aqui né? Fora as fics pendentes... Bem, esta fic está na cabeça desde que comecei a jogar Final Fantasy Type-0 o enredo pode ter algumas semelhanças com o jogo, mas não tenho certeza se vai acabar do mesmo modo...

ESTOU ATRÁS DE BETAS se alguém se candidatar eu agradeço de coração!

_**Título:**__ The Last Empire_

_**Sinopse: **__Em nosso mundo, quatro reinos tentam estabelecer a paz, harmonia e a ordem no mundo, mas quando o Reino do Som perde o seu rei e o herdeiro do trono toma o controle para si, uma grande guerra começa e somente Naruto e os seus companheiros do Reino de Fogo podem impedi-los..._

_**Gênero:**__ Ação/Aventura/Romance/ Drama_

_**Duração: **__Entre 10 a 15 capítulos_

_**Personagens Principais: **__Sasuke e Hinata, que narram os fatos alternadamente._

_**Casais:**__ Indefinidos, só sei que não terá nem yuri, yaoi ou NaruxHina e muito menos SasuxSaku._

_**Rated M só para garantir.**  
><em>

Espero que gostem da história e boa leitura!

X. x. X

_The Last Empire_

_Prólogo_

Tiros eram ouvidos por todos os lados, Itachi corria o mais rápido o possível para avisar o seu irmão sobre a catástrofe que estava por vir. Com um pergaminho na mão e uma katana na outra, ele agilmente se desvencilhava dos inimigos ou os matava num golpe só.

-SASUKE! Droga! Será que até ele foi convocado para defender a barreira?

Itachi subiu numa colina para tentar observar melhor a cidade e quem sabe ter uma dica de onde o seu otouto teria se metido... Mas o cenário que ele viu era desolador.

Crianças chorando, idosos pedindo piedade e adultos tentando salvar sua família a todo custo. O rapaz de olhos negros ficou imóvel ao ver a cidade onde cresceu naquele estado, num instante até se esqueceu da missão de entregar o pergaminho ao seu irmão.

-Uchiha-san! – Uma voz melodiosa e doce o chamara. Ele se virara em sua direção e ficou surpreso ao ver a herdeira das Hyuugas naquele local tão perigoso.

-O que faz aqui Hinata-chan? Se o seu pai ou o Neji te vê aqui, eles irão te matar!

-Sasuke-san pediu para que eu te localizasse com o meu Byakugan, ele está na ala leste tentando abrigar o máximo de civis o possível e pediu para que te localizar porque disseram a ele que você estava procurando-o...

Antes que ele esboçasse uma reação para responder, uma bomba explodiu próximo a eles e logo após a explosão, a tropa inimiga marchava em direção deles.

-Ficamos muito tempo parados aqui e acabamos chamando a atenção! – Disse Itachi, enquanto fazia alguns ins para atacar todos os inimigos de uma vez, mas não funcionou. – Droga! A máquina deles começou a funcionar... Hinata-chan! Leve este pergaminho ao Sasuke!

Hinata analisou o objeto que lhe foi entregue e olhou para Itachi, que estava de costas para ela preocupada.

-Mas por que...

-Vá Hinata! Depois eu te alcanço! Mas lembre-se este pergaminho não pode cair em mãos erradas! Agora vá, por favor! – Itachi pronunciara essas palavras antes de pegar a sua outra katana e partir em cima da tropa inimiga.

Hinata hesitou um pouco, porém ao lembrar-se das últimas palavras do herdeiro Uchiha, não conseguira ficar nem mais um minuto parada e correu o mais rápido que pode para a ala leste.

**_Enquanto isso na ala leste..._**

-Crianças e idosos primeiro!Venham é por aqui pessoal!

Sasuke indicava o caminho com um aceno de mãos meio apressado. Fora encarregado de abrigar o máximo de pessoas possível no palácio principal e não poderia falhar desta vez se não quisesse ser mandado de volta pros treinamentos rígidos que o Reino de Fogo tinha em relação aos seus militares e ele estava por um fio de voltar para lá...

Ele parou de indicar o caminho para um lugar mais seguro aos civis ao ver Hinata correndo em sua direção, segurando um pergaminho que continha o símbolo do clã dele e vendo a expressão preocupada e séria ao mesmo tempo dela, o moreno percebeu que não era a toa que a Hyuuga estava ali, sem o seu irmão.

-Sasuke! Nós fomos surpreendidos quando eu o encontrei, Itachi-san me disse para ir na frente, pois este pergaminho não podia cair em mãos erradas... – Disse Hinata num fôlego só, antes de se apoiar nos ombros dele.

O Uchiha pegou o pergaminho das mãos da moça, abriu a makimono e leu rapidamente o seu conteúdo. Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, pegou uma das mãos da Hinata somente dizendo:

-Precisamos falar com a Tsunade-sama imediatamente!

Porém antes de esboçarem alguma reação, um tanque de guerra relativamente maior do que o normal portando um objeto estranho nas costas invadiu aquele espaço.

-Merda! – Sasuke rapidamente fez menção de ativar o sharingan e realizar jutsus típicos do seu clã, mas não deu certo. – Então quer dizer que... – Hinata ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo – Essa é a nova arma deles capaz de parar o nosso chacra pra impedir que nós usemos jutsus...

-Sasuke-san, me explique o que está havendo!

-Não dá tempo Hinata, leve este pergaminho para Tsunade-sama, ela precisa saber sobre isso imediatamente!

Antes de ela abrir a boca para protestar, o tanque abriu fogo, Hinata só fechou os olhos, sentindo que Sasuke a abraçava para tentar protege-la e esperando que o impacto de pedaços de concreto ou até mesmo a bala os atingissem, mas isso não ocorreu. Ao abrir os olhos estranhando a demora de que algo aconteça e se deparou com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos do dobro do tamanho do canhão na frente deles formando uma barreira.

-Mas o que é – A herdeira começou a falar, mas parou ao ver que não era só o rapaz que estava fora do contexto, e sim eram várias pessoas ao redor do canhão tentando destruí-lo.

-Não me digam que...

O moreno começou a analisar a cena e reparou que todos usavam a bandana do Reino do fogo na cor vermelha, além de armas diferentes do que estavam acostumados a ver e o detalhe mais importante: Eles ainda conseguiam usar jutsus.

-Sasuke-san... Está pensando no mesmo que eu? – Sasuke concordou com ela só com o movimento da cabeça. – Estes são a tropa especial do nosso reino que muitos acreditavam que fosse lenda?

-Sim... São eles mesmo!

-Não queria atrapalhar vocês, mas sei que vocês tem uma coisa muito importante para entregar para Tsunade-sama, deixe o resto conosco! – Uma garota alta e loira dos olhos tão azuis como o céu lhes disse, os surpreendendo um pouco.

-Mas como...

-Não questione, apenas vão!

Quando a tropa lendária partiu para cima do tanque, Sasuke só pode segurar bem forte a mão de Hinata e sair em busca da Hokage.

_Tsuzuku..._

X. x. X.

Espero que tenham apreciado o prólogo e lhes prometo que o primeiro capítulo não demorará a pintar na ff e que gradativamente voltarei a postar com mais frequência para terminar os outros projetos não terminados.

Mais um aviso: Esta fanfic não se passa no universo de Naruto, apesar de usar alguns elementos em comum... Está mais para universo alternativo.

Qualquer dúvida é só deixar uma pergunta na review.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Death. o/


End file.
